The Virus
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: The problem with a virus is its ability to mutate other organism's genomes


**Nia-Chan: Oh my god, I am so happy I finally finished it! YAYYYY~ I had originally meant for this story to come out on Halloween...ahahahaha this is quiet late. I am really sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes I just really wanted to finish this =_= also sorry for rushed ending. I kinda wanted to put in this sort of after scene that would explain why all of this happened but I am too lazy. So yeah.**

**so, yeah, IF YOU DONT LIKE HORROR BLAH BLAH BLAH DONT READ THIS BLAH BLAH BLAH. YEAH. KTHXBYE.  
Thats the warning, you don't listen to it, not my fault. **

The Virus

"The problem with a virus

Is its ability to mutate other organism's genomes

This provides a constant wall of selective resistances

Soon our medicine will have no effect

And machines will run our bodies, to keep us alive

I look forward to this day."

...

You could hear the clack of each foot step on the ceramic flooring. It was impossible to not know when someone was behind you. But as darkness took over day, as the workers went home, she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed closely.

Like something was watching her.

The chestnut brown haired girl quickly swung her head behind her, her pigtails bouncing slightly at the sudden jerk of her head. She turned her head back around releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Come on, Yaya." She said to herself, "There's nothing there, there are no monsters..."

But as she continued down the hall way carrying a few boxes she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. There was a sudden squeak from behind and Yaya jumped, dropping the boxes. She spun around ready to attack with girlish slaps but it was only her small petite boss leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Yaya, did I startle you?" said the blonde, her voice soft as the wind.

Yaya released another breath as she nodded slightly. "But it's alright, Yaya's mind is probably just playing tricks on Yaya." The bubbly janitor said.

"Ah, well, I'm going to be locking up. Make sure to remember to lock the janitor exit after you leave. We don't want another scare like last time."

Yaya shivered as she recalled an unwanted memory.

"Don't worry, Yaya will never forget ever again." She said, saluting her boss.

"Good, see you tomorrow Yaya." Said the blonde as she waved and turned down the hall.

"See you tomorrow Rima-Chan." The bubbly girl said smiling while waving back.

As those grey coloured doors squeaked close behind the boss and Yaya turned back to pick up her fallen boxes, the lights went out.

Yaya squeaked as the few boxes she had collected had fallen in front of her again.

"Oh dear," She said to herself, "Yaya is not in a good situation at all."

...

For Nagihiko, that day when he walked into work didn't seem all that different. He had gotten ready like usual, had walked the same way to work like usual, even gotten the same exact tall white chocolate mocha for the same exact price at Starbucks. Never had he thought, as he walked through those automatic doors, that there would be commotion other than the usual work day chatter. Whispers echoed through the whole building, a few news stations stood in the lobby of the tall building. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow as he observed a tall lady with red swirly hair yelling at the beach blond front desk operator. He watched as the tall lanky camera man with thick rimmed glasses tried to calm down the lady, only to get his hand slapped away as she started to accuse him of something. Nagihiko walked over, intervening.

"What's going on, Lulu?" He asked, pointing his question towards the beach blond.

Lulu sighed, "These damn reporters all want to get the inside scoop on the body, but I'm not allowed to let them through. Even though certain ones are_ still_ bothering me about it!"

"I demand that you let us through! I have a job to do after all!" yelled the lady.

"Now, Saaya-chan, I don't think-" Started the boy with glasses.

"Shut it Seiichiro."

Lulu rolled her eyes motioning to the two reporters, "See? You know how Rima-Chan is, there's no way I can get through to her how troublesome these bi-...brats are."

Nagihiko nodded his head, thinking back to his level headed boss. He stopped for a second, seeming to remember, before looking back towards Lulu.

"Wait, what body?"

Saaya, Seiichiro, and Lulu all turned to look at him with 'do you live under a rock?' looks. Nagihiko held up his hands in defence.

"Fine. I'll just go see what this is all about, then."

He turned around walking away from the three as they went back to the arguing. He took out his card and swiped it, the doors automatically opening for him. He started down the short hallway, passing by a few other department doors, noticing that the usually filled rooms were completely empty. He felt curiosity suddenly fill him up as he wondered what everyone was freaking out about. He swiped his ID card again, the elevator doors opening for him immediately. He walked in and clicked the button for level 8. He sighed, realizing he forgot to ask Lulu what floor all the commotion was on. He shrugged it off, deciding that he should probably focus on work rather than this whole hullabaloo.

The doors slide open, Nagihiko stepping off of the elevator to be met with a crowd hovering around his work room. Curiosity once again took hold of him as he pushed through the crowd. But when he got to the center of the attention, he had suddenly wished he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.

Down on the ground laid the janitor, Yaya, ripped to sheds. Her mouth had been ripped by the jaw, her tongue hanging out over her neck. Her eyes were rolled back into her head. The bottom half of her body was gone, ripped off in a animal like fashion leaving a few bones here and there. Some of the bones had been crunched, bone fragments circling her body. Her left arm had also been torn off, but instead of disappearing like the others it stood just a few feet away from her body with quiet a few bite marks in it. Her stomach and intestines hung out of her body, covering the floor with various liquids and fluids.

Nagihiko had to look away quickly, slightly wondering how these people could even stand here for more than a few minutes. He stood on the outskirts of the crowd starring down at his feet, horror and shock painted all over his face. He knew Yaya, they had been pretty good friends, they had even gone to middle school and high school together even though she was one year younger than he was. Suddenly he could feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see a small blonde.

"It'll be alright, Nagihiko," Said his boss, her face blank with emotion "You can take off some time from your work in the break room with the others to collect yourself."

He nodded, the lump in his throat keeping him from being able to speak. He turned around and walked towards the elevator, the image of his dead friend still in his head.

"Ah, and about our conversation yesterday," Rima shouted so he could hear, "The changes are just about finished. Stop by my office by the end of the day so that you may acquire them."

Nagihiko nodded slightly as his boss turned around and went in the direction of her office. It was after she left that Nagihiko realized he did not remember anything that had happened yesterday. He tried to remember what it could be that his boss was talking about but he couldn't even remember what he had had for breakfast yesterday. He shrugged it off slightly as the elevator dinged behind him.

...

"I can't believe it Nagihiko! It's just...how could Yaya of all people die?! She was so sweet, so kind, always happy...who could do such a terrible thing to such a nice person?!" Pink haired woman yelled, tears streaming down her face as she swung her arms around the purple haired guy.

Nagihiko stepped back slightly from his pink haired friend, slightly shocked at her extreme mellow drama, before going back in for a hug.

"I don't know Amu-Chan, I was really surprised too. I don't know how all those people were able to stand there in stare. "

"I know! How could they?! Its a dead person for gods sake!" Amu said, stepping out of the awkward one armed hug to throw her hands in the air once again.

"Well, to them its just a dead body, they never really knew Yaya so all they really feel is remorse." Said a dark blue haired man. He stood leaning against the wall, his arms folded against his chest. Next to him stood a girl with two large blond pigtails, both of their faces blank with emotion. Amu spins around to look at the man, her eyes in a stern glare.

"Ikuto! H-How could you say that?!"

Ikuto just shrugs, "I've seen more dead bodies worse than that. Just because I knew her doesn't make me feel any more remorse than the bodies I examine."

Amu turns her glare to the blond haired girl. "Utau," She whines, "Convince your brother otherwise since his girlfriend can't."

Utau sighs, "Now, Ikuto, just because we work with dead bodies and they don't doesn't mean that you can't pretend to have some emotion for Yaya's death. At the very least keep your opinions to yourself."

Ikuto just rolls his eyes as he moves from the wall to the pale white couch.

"I wonder how Kukai and Kairi are taking the news." Nagihiko says aloud.

"Not well, last I heard." Said Ikuto "Apparently Kairi started sobbing over the phone when Rima broke the news to him."

The room grew eerily silent as each person found themselves lost in their own thoughts. Silence started to crush them when Nagihiko realized it was too quiet. When he had been on level 8, the commotion was loud enough for him to hear it on the first floor, but now they heard nothing but the silence. Not even breathing. He looked over at the others in the room.

They had realized it too.

"I think...it's about time we get back to work." Ikuto said, a note of worry in his voice.

"Ye...ah..." Nagihiko said looking towards the door.

Amu and Utau nodded in agreement, moving towards the door quickly. Ikuto followed suit as well as Nagihiko, but as Nagihiko turned to close the door he swore he could see bright golden eyes starring at him from the vent.  
...

Nagihiko and Amu stood shoulder to shoulder, the tips of their feet in a pool of blood that lay sprayed over the floor. Every person who had been standing around Yaya's corpse before was now sliced open and thrown across the hall. Intestines hung from the lights like streamers. Brain matter and blood decorated the walls, while eyes were laying around like someone had dropped marbles. The bodies were stacked like a buffet, some bodies picked clean of any meat while others lay wide open showing off their insides.

Amu staggered backwards, her back hitting the now closed elevator doors. She threw her hands to her face and let out a blood curdling scream while tears streamed from her eyes. Nagihiko stood and starred at the bodies, every noise being drowned out. He could only see red and hear silence.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before tearing his eyes away from the sight. He looked down at his sobbing friend before picking her up by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it Amu!"

She looked at him, her eyes red.

"We need to tell Ikuto and Utau now."He said, shaking her slightly.

Amu nodded feebly and picked herself up. They walked into the elevator and as the doors closed behind them, Nagihiko couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten someone very important.

...

When the elevator doors had opened, the two friends were met with screams that were suddenly cut off with gurgling. They ran forward, stopping at the door that was open. The vent on the ceiling swung open, Ikuto's lifeless body lay across the floor in front of the morgue. His eyes we're scratched out and blood gurgled out of his mouth.

Utau's body lay on the floor, her top half trying to grip the rolling chair. Her ankle twisted around the desk. Beakers lay smashed around her, different types of blood and other fluids swirled around her body. Her chest still moved alerting the other two that she was still alive. They ran forward and pulled her body off the chair. She opened her eyes half way, her breathing was slowing.

"Who did this to you? Who was it?" Nagihiko screamed, his voice ringing out in the silence.

Amu watched her as Utau's eyes flickered slightly. She slowly opened her mouth, a slow gurgling came out with bits of blood and spit. She slowly lifted her hand only to have her strength swept away from her. She suddenly fell limp in Nagihiko's arms.

Amu sobbed slightly as Nagihiko dropped her body onto the floor. He stood up, clenching his hands into fists.

"We have to find who this is." He said looking towards Amu with determination.

She shook her head. "I can't right now, Nagi. I just...can't" She choked out.

He looked towards her with a worried expression. "I don't think we should split up."

Amu looked towards her now two dead friends.

"Alright."

...

Nagihiko stood on the top floor, he and Amu sat behind a flipped desk. It was dark, none of the lights working while they tried to keep their breathing quiet. They were being chased by some type of monster they couldn't see. They could only hear its large panting as it prowled around the dark looking for them.

Nagihiko looked towards Amu with questioning eyes, wondering how they were going to survive this. Amu looked towards him, tears gone from her face now only blank sadness. She seemed to think about her predicament for a while before starting to extend upwards. Nagihiko's hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered angrily.

They was a slight grunt from the monster as it picked up the slight noise.

"I have nothing to live for anymore," She said smiling down at him. "At least have something. Survive and make sure never to forget me."

"Wait!" He yelled out, but she had already run out.

...

Amu ran blind in the dark. Her breathing was heavy as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She could hear the thing gaining on her. Blood squished under her feet, splashing up her legs as she ran. There was a sudden sharp burning pain that went up her back as she flew forward. She landed face first into pools of blood, the top of her head hitting a dead body.

She turned her body around getting up slightly before turning to face the thing that stood over her. It's brightly coloured eyes bore into hers. For a second they communicated through their eyes before the thing lifted up its sharp nailed hand.

"I-It can't be-"

...

Nagihiko ran towards the last room. He was certain everyone was dead. He could hear the monster coming towards him. He reached the last door of the hallway. It was Rima's room. They had put emergency power in her room and since it hadn't been used yet, he was sure she had died. He felt a pain go through his heart, but he ignored his feelings at this moment as he pulled the door open. As he turned around to close it he saw the thing round the corner.

He quickly shut it and locked it, panting slightly. As he looked up he saw his short blond boss standing in front him, her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. Nagihiko's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"R-Rima? Your alive?"

Rima frowned at him, "Well, no duh, you little shit."

"B-but, the monster...i-it killed...a-and..."

"Oh you mean you?"

Nagihiko stared at her, his breathing being the only noise in the room.

"W-what?" he asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, your a clone."

Silence over took the room. Nagihiko stared at Rima, Rima stared back at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said looking her dead in the eyes. "This isn't a joke Rima! Everyone is dead!"

"I. Know. That. I never said I was joking you dumbass. At least the original was smarter than you. You, your just a fucking retard."

"Well, where's your proof?"

Rima facepalmed. "Are you for real? Oh my lord, did you not realize you can't remember anything from the past week? Man, your even more of an unobservant dumbass than I thought."

Nagihiko stopped listening to Rima rant on how much of an idiot he was to think back to the past week. Nothing came up. No memories of anything. He could remember everything from before that but nothing came up from the past week. He frowned and tried harder. Nothing.

He looked up at her and spoke one simple word.

"Why?"

She stopped talking, looked towards him and smiled.

"Because I can."

The vent gate on the ceiling clattered to the ground. The thing jumped out of it, his body in complete view. Long purple hair swayed with the slight movement. The man was hunched over slightly but still incredibly tall. You could see every single vein in his body pump with anger. His nails were over grown and long, almost like claws. His teeth had changed slightly so he could rip through flesh and bone.

Nagihiko stared at Nagihiko.

As the monster lifted his arm, Nagihiko closed his eyes, and darkness took over.


End file.
